Felix
Felix is a mercenary affiliated with the New Republic on the planet Chorus. He is first seen in Finders Keepers, looking down on Blue Team (and Simmons) from a cliff, and is surprised upon realizing who they are. Felix serves as a main supporting character in Season 11 and as a main character in Season 12. Overview Felix initially appears to be a mercenary with a sense of humor, a strong sense of morals and a great respect for the Blood Gulch soldiers, risking his life for them and the New Republic. However, as the series progresses, his character is slowly revealed to be more cynical and darkly sarcastic, and the more he learns about the Blood Gulch soldiers, the less respect he seems to have for them. His apparent motivation also shifts from moral grounds to more selfish reasons. When the planet Chorus underwent a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus, Felix aided the New Republic and made it his goal to end his rivalry with Locus, a well known mercenary of the Federal Army. Upon learning that the Blood Gulch Crew, which many believed to be the greatest soldiers in the galaxy, crash landed on Chorus, Felix intended to go rescue them in hopes they would be the "key" to end the civil war. Role in Plot Origins .]] Before becoming involved in the Chorus Civil War, Felix enlisted himself into the UNSC, where he met and developed a rivalry with Locus. While fighting in the Great War, Felix and his squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. In order to survive, Felix and Locus were forced to band together and fight side by side. After the war ended, however, the two were unable to return to civilian life and later encountered each other on Chorus. After Felix joined the New Republic, Locus was hired by the Federal Army of Chorus to combat him, prompting Felix to take on his former ally as a final challenge. Rescuing the Reds and Blues Felix spots the Reds and Blues from atop a cliff and appears surprised to see them. He later catches a brief glimpse of Locus cloaking, which troubles him. Afterwards Felix later informs Lopez 2.0 that he will get the group out soon and adds that someone else is watching them before leaving, startling Lopez 2.0. Felix takes on a more active role in Neighborhood Watch, saving Washington from a bullet to the head, courtesy of Locus, by activating a Hardlight Shield. Unfortunately, Locus wounds him in the leg with his sniper rifle. Despite this, Felix displays a high level of aggression towards Locus, calling out several profanities, before the latter disappears. After Doc tends to Felix's leg, Washington interrogates him, where the latter explains that the Reds and Blues are considered to be the greatest soldiers in the galaxy for taking down Project Freelancer. He then proceeds to tell them that they have crashed on the planet Chorus, a small world long forgotten by the UNSC after the war between the humans and the aliens. Because of the lack of UNSC law on the planet, the inhabitants attempted to govern themselves, but this failed and eventually led a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus. Felix, working for the New Republic, asks for the group's help in the war, but they decline. Nonetheless, Felix tells them to prepare for an attack. Battle at Crash Site Bravo As the group fortify their defenses, Felix tells Wash more about Locus, in that he is a very dangerous mercenary who takes on the name of his own armor. Wash then asks how Locus has access to cloaking technology, in which Felix explains that the Federal Army of Chorus has access to various pieces of advanced technology and encourages Wash to get back into his own habits, prompting Wash to return to his original steel armor color scheme. After the Reds and Blues complete their fortifications, Locus and the Federal Army attack, prompting Felix and the Reds and Blues to engage them. During the battle, Felix acts as second-in-command of the group, but Locus and his soldiers incapacitate most of them. Fortunately, Felix's backup arrives and aids in the fight, allowing Felix to inform Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose to retreat to the caves. Though the four are reluctant to leave their comrades, they follow Felix to the caves before it's sealed off and go to the Headquarters of the New Republic. There, Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, informs him he won't be fully paid, much to his understanding. Felix later gathers the remaining Reds and Blues to meet with Kimball, who convinces the four to join their faction. Later Missions Felix is later seen with Tucker and his squad in Oh Captains, My Captains spying on a Federal Army of Chorus outpost, where he proceeds to participate in an attack on the base. During the attack, Felix plants several explosives all around the compound, until the Feds sound off an alarm. Felix detonates a few explosives as a distraction for his men to abort the mission, but when Tucker informs him of Locus' presence, Felix detonates the remaining explosives. After the mission, Felix and Tucker return to base, where Felix informs Grif, Simmons, and Caboose about how Tucker recovered valuable Federal Army information, despite having gotten two men killed. After Kimball informs the Reds and Blues of their friends' location, Felix offers his help to rescue them for a price. Tucker then questions why Felix doesn't help out of the idea of doing the right thing, to which Felix bluntly reminds him that the four initially refused to help the New Republic until their friends got captured and adds that everyone has a price; something he learned the hard way. As the Reds and Blues begin their training without Felix's help, they use the latter as a target in order for them to practice. However, Felix repeatedly gets the better of them, outsmarting them in all of their attempts to capture him. Tucker then blames Felix for making things so difficult for them and the two get into an argument, just before Felix leaves after Kimball speaks to Tucker. Personality Felix is portrayed to be a humorous and kind individual, similar to York. Despite being a mercenary, Felix keeps a positive mood and makes jokes even when in danger, such as in FAQ during his interrogation. However, he is quick to become stern and serious during combat. Felix also seems to have high morals, as he shows disgust toward the Federal Army's methods and is willing to give his life to protect the Blood Gulch teams. Like Locus, Felix has respect for the Reds and Blues, due to their reputation and seems to be supportive towards them. However, he is still a somewhat greedy character, expressing annoyance when his pay is cut by Kimball. In later episodes, Felix is shown to not tolerate people disobeying orders, as he quickly becomes frustrated when Tucker strays from the plan to retrieve intelligence about Wash and the others during Hit and Run. In Something Else Entirely, a darker side of Felix's personality is revealed, as he is also shown to be a bit low on empathy for the deceased, displaying little sadness when retelling how Cunningham and Rogers died. He also claims to be motivated by money rather than any desire to do the right thing, and shares his belief that "everyone has their price." Despite this, Kimball states that Felix does care about the others in the New Republic and his motivations for fighting are more than what he claims. Skills and Abilities Combat Along with his witty attitude, Felix is very capable in combat. He's shown to be a quick thinker in Neighborhood Watch, as he saves Washington from a headshot from Locus. Felix uses his Hardlight Shield quite effectively, as he was able to protect the teams during Locus' attacks. Felix has been shown to have skills with his DMR during the battle at the crash site. He has also demonstrated considerable skill with a Combat Knife, piercing a Fed's helmet in Hit and Run. Along with this, Felix is also capable of catching an active grenade, as demonstrated in Training Daze. Communication Skills Because of his social characteristics, Felix has excellent communication skills, which has earned him the trust of several characters. For example, when he's being interrogated by the Blood Gulch soldiers, he stays calm and answers their questions with detail, earning Simmons' respect. He's also able to convince 'Headquarters' to send reinforcements despite unknown reasons. Felix eventually begins to earn Wash's trust and acts as second-in-command after they are attacked in Ready…Aim… Kills Felix has slayed several Feds using his DMR, a Combat Knife, and C-4 explosives in Season 11 and Season 12. However, he has committed friendly fire by accidentally killing Rogers, a New Republic soldier, with an explosive. 12 02 00014.png|Several Federal Army soldiers Rogers in disguise.png|Rogers Gallery Locus finds soldier.png|Locus finds Felix DOG talks to Lopez 2.0.png|"PSST! Yeah. Hey over here. Brown guy." Orange Guy protects Reds and Blues.png|"Umm, any of you guys know how to patch up a leg?" Felix explains civil war.png|"It's all very patriotic." Reds and Blues with Felix.png|Felix's interrogation Reds and Blues aim at Felix.png|Felix being mistaking as an actual Freelancer Felix speaking with HQ.png|"Now I want to do this quiet, and I want to do it right..." Felix with DMR.png|"...But just to be safe, bring a shitload of guns." 11_17_06.png 12 02 00003.png 12 02 00006.png 12 02 00007.png|"I am fucking awesome!" 12 02 00015.png 12 02 00016.png 12 05 00006.png 12 05 00011.png Trivia *Prior to his name being revealed, Felix has been given many fan nicknames, such as: Orange Guy (for the orange trim on his armor), DOG (D'ude with '''O'range & 'G'ray), '''MOGG (M'ysterious '''O'range & 'G'ray 'G'uy), '''Sunkist (as his armor color is similar to the same named soda product), and Scout (referring to his Scout helmet; similar to Locus having a Locus helmet). *His armor consists of a Scout helmet, a Soldier torso, Venator right and left shoulders, Twin-Plated forearms, XG-89 Narrow legs, and midnight visor. *In FAQ, Felix states two other soldiers were with him to come rescue the Reds and Blues, but they were killed before arriving at the canyon. *Felix reveals that he obtained his Hardlight Shield from a corpse of a Federation soldier in Ready…Aim… *Felix might be a reference to Han Solo from the Star Wars franchise as both characters have a witty attitude, are originally hired to help a rebel faction, are arguably the greediest of their faction despite their good nature, have a rivalry/feud with another mercenary (Boba Fett in the case of Han Solo, Locus in the case of Felix) and become a chief figure in their respective faction. *In Something Else Entirely, it's revealed that Felix is paid in non-functional alien weapons and he wishes to sell them later to retire with a TV the size of a billboard. References Category:Characters Category:New Republic Category:UNSC